Ìåíÿÿ æèçíü
by Black Pearl and Black Unicorn
Summary: 6-îé ãîä Äæèííè Óèçëè â Õîãâàðòñå... Îíà ïîíèìàåò, ÷òî åé âñå íàäîåëî, óçíà¸ò êó÷ó óæàñíûõ âåùåé, è âëþáëÿåòñÿ...
1. Prologue and chapter 1

Авторы: Black Pearl & Black Unicorn 

Бета-ридер: Регина

(Всякие там отзывы и мнения можете писать на black_pearl@front.ru)

Harry Potter, names, characters and related indicia все еще are copyright and trademark Warner Bros.

Review pls!!!!!

**Меняя жизнь, однако...**

Пролог. 

За последние 2 года в магическом мире произошло множество удивительных, но закономерных событий. Святому Поттеру наконец удалось выполнить свою миссию: победить Темного Лорда раз и навсегда. Конечно не обошлось и без жертв, кроме всех прочих погиб Аластор Хмури (А.: =( Хнык-хнык) и еще куча авроров... Теперь многие говорили, что страшные дни миновали, но, к сожалению, далеко не всех Пожирателей Смерти Министерству удалось отловить. Темные маги легли на дно, но ярость от поражения не могла умереть, породив жажду мести...

Глава 1. 

- Кто бы мог подумать что 16-летие окажется таким скучным?! - ложась спать подумала Джинни. Ладно еще подарки, она знала что с доходами её семьи ничего хорошего можно и не ждать. Но даже друзья и братья отнеслись к этому довольно холодно. Пара открыток от школьных подруг, символические подарки от братьев и родителей... 

Братья... Фред с Джорджем поглощены своим магазинчиком, у Рона опять проблемы с девушками, ни о чем другом он не думал, Билл С Чарли работали за границей... Гарри... Она давно уже его не любила, хоть и искренне считала своим братом. Давно пора, тем более в прошлом году Эрмиона наконец занялась своей внешностью (!), после чего у Джинни не осталось никаких шансов замутить с Грозным Очкариком. Не то что бы она была некрасивой, даже наоборот.  Просто у них была своя компания, в которую она не вписывалась, Гарри любил Герми уже довольно давно... В общем, не судьба! Другие парни частенько заглядывались на Джинни, даже со старших курсов, но ей как-то было не до них... особенно не до Колина Криви!!! Он предлагал ей встречаться уже не первый год, каждый раз вызывая взрыв смеха за слитеринским столом. Ей это уже порядком надоело, так что в последний раз она даже наорала на него... Бедный маленький Колин...

За окном отбивали дробь капли дождя. Все больше чернело небо. Луна не показывалась 

из-за туч, погрузив комнату в абсолютную темноту. В конце концов был уже конец сентября. Джинни лежала на кровати, прислушиваясь к дождю.  Она была префектом, так что ей полагалась отдельная комната, что спасало её от ночной возни и сплетен соседок. Она лежала и уже который раз за последний месяц начала себя «накручивать», напоминая себе о всеобщем непонимании. Слезы навернулись ей на глаза. Она уткнулась в подушку, плечи ее сотрясались от рыданий. Накатывала очередная депрессия. Отлепив себя наконец от это злополучной подушки - красной, украшенной золотой бахромой, почти порванной от усилий с которыми она стиснула её, Джинни резко поднялась с кровати и, смахивая слезы с глаз, выбежала из своей спальни на ходу натягивая мантию. Первой её мыслью было пойти к брату, но она тут же отмела её. Ведь он или «занят» или спит мертвым сном. В общем, как всегда! Конечно, откуда у него найдется время на нее?! Джинни бежала по коридорам, почти крича от злости и отчаяния: 

-Неужели я такая незаметная?! Неужели я вообще никому не нужна?! Черт, я уже давно не «малышка Джинни», не хочу ею быть только потому что так считают другие! Все видят во мне огромный транспарант «УИЗЛИ»... И ничего больше. Все мои успехи в учебе никто не замечает, ведь в нашей семье так и должно быть! До моего образцового поведения тоже никому нет дела, ведь я же в Гриффиндоре! 

Так, шепча всякие глупости и всхлипывая, девушка не заметила как забежала в незнакомую ей часть замка... Она остановилась у стены под гобеленом, изображающим хогвартскую четверку в молодости ,и услышала голоса. Прислушавшись, она узнала голос Дамблдора и еще голос, неизвестный ей, судя по всему голос студента...

- Вы точно в этом уверены? Поймите, эта информация нуждается в подтверждении, которого мы пока не имеем.- Дамблдор мерял комнату шагами, периодически поглядывая на собеседника из-под очков-полумесяцев.

- Профессор, надеюсь вы не забыли, ОТКУДА я поставляю вам все это и подумайте, насколько это может быть недостоверно...

- Конечно, я не сомневаюсь в вас и ваших источниках . Но если то что вы говорите действительно возможно. Могут последовать  непредвиденные  неприятные события. – в голосе директора явно слышалась тревога.

- Это уже не мое дело. Ваша обязанность поставить в известность Министерство Магии.- в голосе же собеседника сквозило ледяное спокойствие.

- Боюсь, что это невозможно. К сожалению, у нас нет фактов, а раз так у меня полностью связаны руки.

- Профессор Дамблдор, в эту минуту вы мне напоминаете Фаджа! Вы что хотите повторить его ошибку?

- Не забывайте, я не министр магии. Я всего лишь директор школы волшебства.- довольно резко ответил директор.

- После всего того что вы сделали, вам верят люди!..

- Да, может верят, но этого мало... Возможно я смогу надавить на свои рычаги в министерстве, собрать людей, но на это потребуется время...

- Которого у нас нет!

- Вы знаете конкретные числа? Или план действий?

- Нет, ничего... Пока...

- Хорошо, продолжайте работу. Боюсь, мне не удастся убедить вас оставить её, не так ли? 

- Вы прекрасно знаете что я вам отвечу. Больше мне ничего не известно. Так что до встречи директор, мне пора...- голос все же немного смягчился...

- До свиданья...- рассеянно ответил Дамблдор хлопнувшей двери и повернулся к камину- Соедините меня с Гильдией Авроров. Срочно!


	2. Chapter 2

Глава 2. 

Джинни едва-едва успела отпрянуть и вжаться в темную нишу за колонной, прежде чем потайная дверь за гобеленом открылась. Она затаила дыхание и чуть не охнула, увидев человека, проскользнувшего мимо нее. 

Его тень мелькнула перед ней всего на долю секунды, но она успела заметить зелено-серебристый значок на его черной мантии и светлые, не менее серебристые волосы. От увиденного у Джинни просто-напросто отпала челюсть до пола ... 

Только минуты через две она осознала весь смысл услышанного и увиденного. Она медленно сползла на пол и уткнулась головой в колени... Не может быть... -первая мысль возникла в её голове. Как?! Малфой?! Драко Малфой?! Этот подлый слитеринский хорек с зализанными волосами? (прим. авт. последнее немного неправда, новсе-таки!) Просто невероятно... Не уважительный вопрос напрашивается: в каком месте, извините, у директора мозги? Явно не там где надо... Да как можно было сделать этого крашеного придурка шпионом! Хотя, зная Дамблдора, сомневаюсь что это просто так. Вспомнить хотя бы того же Снейпа! Столько лет в самом пекле! И все уже знают что он шпион! И Дамблдор знает, что они знают, что он шпион! Так-с, директора нужно срочно спасать. Первая стадия маразма: чрезмерная любовь к слитеринцам... 

И тут до Джинни дошло... Неприятные события ... ошибка Фаджа ... Министерство Магии ... Гильдия Авроров ... Да что же, черт возьми, творится опять! А Малфой?  Как он-то оказался в этом замешан? Голова начала гудеть. Да... Иногда заполненность мозгов мыслями до отказа вредит и без того помутненному сознанию. Хотя, какая ей разница? До неё никому дела нет. И если Дамблдора преследуют какие-то беспочвенные кошмары и тем более он верит какому-то слитеринскому придурку! Это её некасается. Джинни даже не заметила, что времени до завтрака осталось совсем мало... 

Когда она поняла, что в гостиную возвращаться уже бессмысленно, она потихоньку поплелась в Большой Зал. Там уже было полно народу, а столы как всегда были завалены едой. Правда, после такой паршивой ночи и не менее паршивого утра есть как-то не хотелось... 

С другой стороны, здесь она серая, никому не нужная мышь, а значит можно провести время в компании чашки кофе и собственного безумства. Отличная перспектива... 

- Малышка, подойди-ка сюда! С самого первого слова Джинни возненавидела говорящего. Секундой позже, безошибочно угадала басистый голос Рона. Если бы выше упомянутый братец не был полным идиотом, а так же самовлюбленным эгоистом, то, взглянув на картинусвоей долгой и мучительной смерти в глазах сестры, понял бы невозможность продолжения какого-либо разговора. Но мы же имеем в виду Рона. Поймите... 

- Поди сюда! Разговор есть. 

- Что? - сквозь зубы прошипела Джинни. 

- Я слышал, ты вчера ночью вышла из гостиной и невернулась. 

- А тебе-то какое дело? Ну настроение плохое было. 

- Как какое? Возомнила себя взрослой,

шатаешься неизвестно где... Мало ли что взбредет в голову какому-нибудь слитеринскому дебилу! - тут Рон покраснел, а Джинни не упустила случая подлить масла в огонь... 

- Ты это о чем? - невинным голоском спросила она. 

Неразборчивое бормотание... 

- Я не слышу тебя, Ронни. 

Более грубое, но все еще неразборчивое бормотание... 

- Что ты говоришь? Я что-то не пойму, - девушка уже не сдерживала улыбку, мысленно отсчитывая... Три, два,один... 

- Забеременеешь от какого-нибудь засранца! Меня мать потом пристрелит, да еще и метлу засунет в ... и прокрутит раз пять! - Рон, пылая, замолк, заметив многочисленных любопытных слушателей. 

- Что ж, братишка , не лезь не в свое дело! Мне просто было плохо, но я не думаю что тебя это волнует! Мне шестнадцать, а не три годика! Тут, конечно, не могла не очнуться Гермиона мисс я-знаю-все , она же мисс кто-сказал-что-это-меня-не-касается ?! 

- Я знаю. Это небось из-за неуда по зельям. Но ты просто не занималась, так что не срывай на Роне свой гнев.(прим. авт.: терпеть не могу делать Герми такой, но надо!). 

Всё... Даже у малютки Джинни терпение имеет границы... Ей хотелось взять и врезать им всем, напакостить по полной, вобщем сделать все, что могло как следует попортить им настроение, да и некоторые части тела тоже. Ну раз уж она позволила себе рыться в чужих проблемах, ничего о них незная... Она еще получит! 

- О, Герм, ты права! - шелковым тоном пропела Джинни, -Я совершенно не знаю Зелий. Как раз вчера я искала тебя поздно вечером по всему Хогвартсу, чтобы спросить о зельях, "отнимающих воспоминания". Ты же у нас все знаешь! Но когдая нашла тебя, ты была несколько занята подготовкой к экзаменам с Симусом, так что я решила вам не мешать... Хлоп! Мышка попалась в мышеловку! Джинни наслаждалась немой сценой. Гарри резко обернулся, разлохматившись окончательно, и воззрился на Гермиону вопросительным взглядом, резко перешедшим в яростный. Та побледнела и стала озираться посторонам в поисках защиты. Но этого Джинни было мало... 

- Ах да, Герм. У тебя что-то красное на шее. Наверное, тебя кот укусил... Удаляясь, Джинн слышала сбивчивые объяснения мисс всезнайкии бешеные вопли Гарри. 

Конечно, Гермиону укусил Косолапсус, и она всего лишь занималась с Симусом уроками. Но, как говорится, если роешься в чьем-то грязном белье, не удивляйся, что роются в твоем. Возомнила себя черт знает кем! Неуд по Зельям... Да я же знаю их лучше всех во всем Хогвартсе! Если эта грязная летучая мышь - Снейп не хочет этого признать... Кстати о птичках... Подземелья... Кажется, сейчас именно туда. Занятия со слитеринцами...Всё наслаждение еще впереди. И тут она услышала колокол. Чертыхнувшись, она понеслась к кабинету. 

- Блин! Он же меня в котле сварит за опоздание! А если учесть то, что я еще не сдала 5 свитков по Восточным ядам... Джинни с разбегу влетела в кабинет Снейпа. Профессор что-тописал на доске. Отлично, попробую проскочить незаметно. Осталось 2 шага, и я у котла... 

- Стоять! - Снейп был явно не в духе, впрочем каквсегда. Пригвоздив её взглядом к стене он прошипел, 

- Почему вы позволили себе опоздать?!

- Я... Э..., - Джинни замялась, заметив что все ученики, даже гриффиндорцы, глупо хихикают. Хотя бы из солидарности помолчали бы... Что вообще смешного? Что, кто-то опаздывает на Зелья в первый раз? Тем временем на нее обрушилась очередная тирада;

- Как вы смеете так себя вести! 10 баллов с гриффиндора! Улыбки на лицах гриффиндорцев исчезли, а Джинни наоборот улыбалась. Наконец-то он заткнулся! Она прошмыгнула к самому дальнему котлу и тихо села засвоими однокурсницами Вероникой и Элен. Конечно, близость этих девиц с помелом вместо языка не радовала, но отсюда было далеко до Снейпа. Вот опять они сплетничали! Это уже откровенно бесило Джинни. 

- Посмотри, ты только посмотри на его глаза... Никогда таких не видела... - с придыханием шепнула Вероника. 

- Но он же... Он же слитеринец! - ответила Элен в замешательстве. 

- Что, это делает его уродом?! Последовали глупые смешки.

 Джинни фыркнула. Нашли в кого втюриться... Они что галлюциногенных конфеток Уизли наелись? Найти что-то привлекательное в слитеринце. Фу! Джинни проследила за взглядом болтушек и сама задалась вопросом, а не подсунул ли кто-нибудь эти конфетки ей вкофе? Прямо за самодовольно болтающим Снейпом, помешивал зелье в котле Малфой... Ну нет, для одного дня слишком много эмоциональных потрясений! Это приводит к банальному нервному срыву! А тут уже и палочка не поможет, только отдельная палата для душевнобольных в больнице Св. Мунго. 

Странно...Что делает Малфой вместе с шестикурсниками? Ну, кроме тогочто сверкает тут новым черным костюмом, который, естественно, идеально сидит на его стройной фигуре, ну или прической, потряхивая серебристыми волосами.

Именно в тот момент, когда Джинни сидела и пялилась на Малфоя с открытым ртом, её и застал Снейп. 

- Мисс Уизли! Вы что никогда раньше не видели мистера Малфоя? С ним что, что-то не так? Возьмите ингридиенты для зелья и начните работать! - вкрадчиво проговорил Снейп, растягивая губы в ухмылке. Он впихнул пунцовой Джинни несколько склянок и отвернулся. Но ей было не до него. Она сгорала от стыда под торжествующим взглядом серых искрящихся глаз. Вероника с Элен беззвучно хохотали. Униженная Джинни принялась за работу. Все кипело у нее внутри, даже сильнее чем зелье. Ну и дура... - упрекала она сама себя, - Какая тебе разница, какого гиппогрифа этот хорек притащился сюда. То же мне костюм, волосы ... Ты что с ума сошла? Снейп тоже хорош... Достал уже! Сколько можно с грязью меня мешать? Она все помешивала зелье в своем котле, подкладывая ингридиенты в нужном порядке... 

- Паршивый, паршивый, паршивый день! – произнесла Джинни вслух, склонившись над котлом. 

- Да, мисс Уизли, у вас действительно паршивое зелье. Впрочем, как обычно, - пропел Снейп слева от нее. Джинни медленно повернула голову. Он зашел слишклм далеко. Он поплатится за это! 

- Да будет вам известно, мистер Снейп, -  издевательски произнесла Джинни, - Я всегда делаю все правильно! Здесь все как надо. Если же у вас не все в порядке со зрением. Это уже не мои проблемы! 

- Что ты себе позволяешь, маленькая идиотка?! - вскипел Снейп, - У тебя зелье черное, а должно быть темно-серое! Ты же не добавила кишки рогатых улиток! Даже с доски списать не можешь. У меня ли проблемы со зрением? 

- Вы не давали мне улиток! Да, вы наверное просто забыли. Что ж, мистер Снейп, а не пора ли вам на пенсию? А то у вас еще и с памятью плохо? Чем еще страдаете? Поделитесь с нами, профессор, не стесняйтесь - мы тут всесвои. Посочувствуем. 

Ответом послужил ледяной взгляд. И тут Джинни почувствовалакак в ее карман что-то опустилось, а затем она обнаружила руку Снейпа у себя в кармане. С видом победителя, он достал оттуда склянку с кишками рогатых улиток. 

- Я не думал что вы такая отъявленная лгунья, мисс Уизли. За хамство и наглое вранье я снимаю 50 баллов с Гриффиндора, - торжественно объявил он и ушел в начало класса, обсуждая с Малфоем особенности его зелья. 

Джинни так и стояла с открытым ртом, задыхаясь отбезудержной ярости. Она не могла поверить, что этот сальный ублюдок, король подземелий посмел так лгать всем, да еще и подставить её. Она уже не могла сдерживать гнев, он слепил её глаза, кулаки её сжимались и разжимались... И тут, словно вырвавшись из тела и сознания Джинни, по классу прошла взрывная волна, опрокидывая и взрывая котлы, переворачивая склянки и пробирки. Взорвался даже котел Снейпа. Весь класс представлял собой потрясающе ужасное зрелище... Ученики, прятавшиеся за развороченными партами,все в подтеках зельев, Снейп, по длинному крючковатому носу которого текла какая-то вязкая коричневая жидкость, судя повсему из котла Малфоя... Сам Малфой красовался коричневы миполосами на волосах. 

И посреди этого великолепия стояла Джинни, все еще полыхая гневом и метая молнии из глаз. Ее волосы растрепались и разметались по плечам, сверкая огненными отблесками... Ученики в ужасе вытаращились на нее, боясь повторных разрушений. 

- Вирджиния Уизли! Вы!.. Вы просто!.. К директору со мной вместе! Остальные, убирайтесь в классе! - Снейп с вытаращенными глазами схватил её за руку и потащил в сторону кабинета директора, часто и громко сопя, так и не стерев зелье с лица. 


End file.
